London Calling
by rooseveltritz
Summary: Effy and friends head off to London with Roundview College, expecting two weeks of partying and fun. But not even twenty four hours into the trip, they run into a group of Canadian students getting ready for two weeks of adventure in the city as well.
1. Welcome to London

**So this is a fic I recently started writing. It's a crossover between Skins and Degrassi. The characters/generations I'm using are the second generation of Skins, and it's supposedly happening around the middle of the events in the third series. And as for Degrassi, I'm using the current generation/character and it's happening in the somewhat "future" that I thought up. I'm having a lot of fun writing it, so I hope everyone enjoys it! Let me know what you think, please?**

"C'mon, let's hurry it up people!" Archie Simpson's voice echoed across the baggage claim section of Heathrow National Airport as he tried to round up the hundred-something high school students who were trying to find their suitcases. "We don't have all day, let's go! The bus is already _here_! We're on schedule; let's _move it_!" "That man has _got_ to chill," Alli Bhandari laughed to her best friend Clare Edwards. Clare gave a sympathetic smile. "He's probably stressed to the max. And I don't blame him! He had to plan so much to even get all of us to London. That's a lot of work for just _one_ person." she said. "He probably had a bunch of people helping him, Clare." Alli scoffed. "And even if he is stressed, he's making all of us stressed as well." She tried to pull her heavy bag off of the conveyor belt. "Ugh, I wish Sav had come on this stupid trip. I mean, sure he'd be on my tail 24/7, but then he could carry these... stupid... _bags_!" Alli gave a final tug, and the bag toppled off the belt and almost onto her foot. Clare laughed quietly as the two walked off to find Clare's boyfriend and their school principal.

"I can't believe we're in London!" the pair heard Jenna Middleton exclaim to Sadie Rowland. "Nothing but two weeks of adventure and hot British guys," she said, winking playfully. The girls laughed while KC cleared his throat. "Uh, I was kidding, KC." Jenna said quickly, slightly annoyed. "It's not like anyone would want me anyway," she added, putting one hand self consciously on her pregnant belly. KC put his arm around his blonde girlfriend. "I'm sure they'll all want you." he said, obviously trying to make her feel better. "But they can't have me," Jenna giggled, planting a kiss on KC.

* * *

"Ugh, gag me." Alli scoffed. Clare sighed. Alli was still bitter over her breakup with Drew. And Clare didn't understand why. "Don't worry, Alli. This trip will take your mind off that jackass." she reassured her best friend. Alli seemed to cheer up. "You're right, Clare. The minute we get to our hotel, we have to start planning what we'll be doing with all our free time..." Alli began. "That is, unless you're going to be playing kissy-face with Eli the whole trip." she added, a look of annoyance taking over her face. "I won't, I promise. Besides, I'm sure Eli will be wanting to read up on all the lore of the city and whatnot." she said. Alli began smiling again. "Great," she said. "So we definitely need to check out Harrods. And find out a way that we can go out again after head-check at night." "Whoa, Alli," Clare stopped her. "I don't think sneaking out is the greatest idea. You _just_ got back to Degrassi, and you had to practically _beg_ Mr. Simpson to let you even go on this trip." "I didn't _beg_ him," Alli interrupted. "Uh, yeah! You did! Thanks to you, Mr. Simpson now thinks that I have anxiety problems and that _you're _the only one who can talk me down from a ledge." Clare exclaimed. "Heh, oh right. Sorry about that." Alli said sheepishly, remembering one of the many excuses that she gave Mr. Simpson explaining why she simply _had_ to go on this trip. "Hold all this to your record, and I'd say you're on pretty thin ice." Clare finished as they boarded the bus. Alli groaned. "Claaaire! Are you seriously playing the concerned parent again?" she complained. Clare shook her head. "No, Alli. I just don't want you to get _expelled _or anything. Degrassi would suck with you gone _permanently_." she said. Alli rolled her eyes. "Alright fine. We _won't_ have fun on this trip." she murmured. Clare smiled broadly. She was used to Alli's overdramatic ways, and she had grown immune to the short girl's powers of persuasion. "Good!" she laughed as the two took their seats and got ready to head off to the hotel.

"Alright, listen up ya fuckahs... so I have this here itinerary, yeah? And we're gon' have to get through the whole thing. So... _listen up, dammit!_" Kieran MacFoeinaiugh said into the bus's microphone to the group of rowdy English teenagers who were talking and shouting and laughing in front of him. "Shit..." Kieran muttered, turning his attention to Doug and Josie, the other two teachers who accompanied him as chaperones for Roundview College's school trip to London. "Can't you two arseholes help me or something?" he growled. "Why don't you try talking to them without swearing?" Josie offered, much to Kieran's dismay. "That will just make them talk _more_!"

Doug finally stood and grabbed the microphone from Kieran. "_Sit down, shut up, and pay attention!_" he screamed into the little mic, startling even the bus driver. He handed the microphone back to Kieran, squinting at the feedback that had resulted from his little outburst. "Thank... you," Kieran said, sticking one finger into his ear and rotating it around. "Anytime," Doug proudly responded, surveying the now-silent bus. "Alright, so... I'm assuming none of you _heard_ what I said before..." Kieran began before repeating what he said before and starting on the itinerary.

"Wow, Effy! Can you believe it? We're actually in London!" Pandora Moon said to her best friend Elizabeth "Effy" Stonem. Pandora had never been outside of Bristol, so visiting London was exciting for the eccentric blonde. "I can't," Effy responded coolly, crossing her arms. "Wizzer! Do you think we'll be able to get any time to do whatever we want?" Pandora asked. "We bettah get some time to ourselves. I have a bag of pills in my arse that bettah not go to waste, y'know?" James Cook butted in from across the aisle on the bus. "Why'd you put them _there_?" Emily Fitch suddenly asked. She was sitting behind Effy and Pandora with Naomi Campbell. "Because, sweet-cheeks, how else was I s'posed to get them on this damn trip?" Cook responded. "We didn't even take a plane," Naomi said, rolling her eyes. "We took a fucking _bus_. Nobody was checking our bags, you idiot." The students around Cook started laughing as Cook awkwardly shifted in his seat. "Well, fuck the lot of you, then." he said, waving off the laughter. "Safety first. And if you all are gonna laugh, then you ain't gonna get any of 'em." He pointed to his backside, silencing the laughter.

"You'd actually take pills that were up his _arse_?" Some random person said from the back of the bus. "They're pills," Effy answered. "And they're in a bag. I'm in." She smiled across at Cook, summoning a jealous stare from Freddie Mclair, who was sitting behind Cook with Jonah Jeremiah "JJ" Jones. Naomi caught the stare and smirked. She turned to Emily. "'Scuse me for a moment," she told her girlfriend, planting a kiss on the shy redhead's cheek. She got up from her seat, ignoring Kieran's sudden shout, "_Stay in your seat while the bus in motion, Naomes!_"

"Go sit in my seat, JJ." Naomi commanded. "Uh, alrighty then." JJ said, getting up and sitting next to Emily. The two exchanged a smile and started talking about the pills in Cook's ass. Naomi flopped down next to Freddie and sighed heavily. Freddie stayed silent and stared at Naomi in confusion, one eyebrow raised. "Uh, can I help you?" he finally said. Naomi sighed again and turned to look at Freddie. "_What_?" Freddie probed further. "Christ, just tell Effy that you like her already!" Naomi said. Freddie suddenly started coughing and choking. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he questioned between coughs. Naomi burst out laughing. "Oh, _please_. It's obvious. And listen here, loverboy. I'm sure she likes you too, so what the fuck are you afraid of?" "I'm not afraid of anything, and you're delusional! Fuckin' delusional... insane." Freddie rebuffed Naomi and start murmuring about how crazy Naomi was to himself. Naomi smirked at him. "_Sure_," she said before getting up again. "_Hey!_" Kieran shouted from the front of the bus. Naomi and JJ switched back to their original seats. Emily looked over at Freddie and then at Naomi. "What was all that about?" she asked. Naomi sighed. "A boy in denial."

"What did Naomi have to tell you?" JJ asked Freddie. "Something stupid," responded Freddie. He stole a glance over at Effy. "I just hope something big happens on this damn trip," he said. "At least then there would be a purpose to it."


	2. Snake and Kieran

**Author's note: So for some reason the formatting is all wonky in my last chapter... obviously the break is supposed to be between the **_**Degrassi**_** airport scene and the **_**Skins**_** bus scene. Oh well. Shit happens. :3 Anywho, here's chapter two! It's kinda short, but I'll try to have chapter three up soon! It took so long to upload this because wasn't really cooperating with me.**

The students of Degrassi Community School waited anxiously in the lobby of the Days Inn hotel for their room keys. Snake fumbled with the list, desperately trying to get himself organized. The students laughed quietly to themselves, exchanging amused smirks. "Alright! Here we go... now remember, it's _single sex _rooms for a reason. No sneaking around, got it?" Snake announced, setting off groans and muttering from the crowd. Eli Goldsworthy looked over at Adam Torres, sharing a confident smile. Luckily for the two best friends, Snake was accepting of Adam and his identity. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of free time for ourselves," Eli said to Clare with his infamous side-smirk. Clare laughed awkwardly. "Uh, well. There's the thing..." she pulled her boyfriend off to the side so that Alli wouldn't overhear. "I kinda promised Alli I'd spend most of our free time with _her_. You know... to keep an eye on her and also be there for her." she said quietly. Eli rolled his eyes. "Are you serious, Clare?" he asked. Clare grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Eli. I really am. She's just been such a mess lately and she really needs a friend."

"Well, I need my girlfriend!" Eli protested. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. After a moment he finally spoke. "Clare, this was supposed to be _our _trip. Ever since we signed up _in November._" "I know. I promise I'll try to make some time for you..." Clare said, looking into Eli's eyes. She suddenly looked over at Alli, who was waiting for Clare and wielding a room key like a golden sword. "I gotta go." Clare said quickly. "Hang out with Adam, I'm sure you'll have fun!" She kissed Eli's cheek and hurried off to catch up with Alli.

"Ouch," Adam suddenly said, having witnessed the whole exchange. "Can you believe that!" Eli exclaimed. Adam shrugged. "Well, you know what they say... chicks before dic-" "Don't even say it," Eli cut him off, holding up one hand. "Let's just go drop off our crap in our rooms and go out to town." The boys headed out of the lobby, leaving only Snake, Mr. Perrino, some other chaperones, and the two tour guides to sort out some more information regarding the trip.

No sooner had the elevator doors closed when the lobby's silence was broken by an earsplitting chorus of howls. Mr. Simpson and the other teachers clamped their hands over their ears. "What in the world...?" Snake gasped as he spotted the culprits – three teenage boys who were now laughing and high-fiving. "Now was that necessary, ya fuckin' idiots?" a man with a thick Irish accent growled as he entered the lobby behind them. "I'm telling you, they respond much better when you _don't swear_." a round, friendly-looking woman told the Irishman. "Will ya stop with your damn _no swearing_ crap? I'm not gonna do it!" the man shouted, making the woman take a step backwards, knocking over a small girl carrying a huge, overstuffed rucksack on her back. It started a chain reaction as more and more kids fell.

"Oh, wonderful. _Bloody fucking brilliant_." the man swore some more. He turned around and suddenly saw the group of adults from the Degrassi trip staring at him. "Hiya. Kieran MacFoeinaiugh." he introduced himself, sticking out a hand. Snake grasped it cautiously and shook. "Archie Simpson. You can call me 'Snake' though." he said. Kieran nodded and inhaled through his nose. "Snake. I like it. And I like you, Snake. You look like you don't take any shit from no damn _kids_." he said. Snake laughed airily. "Well, I'm not as... _colorful_ as you are. But I don't take any... shit." he said. Kieran smiled. "This here's Josie," he said, motioning to the round woman who was trying to pick up the fallen students buried underneath suitcases. "And ov'r there's Doug." he pointed to a man in a suit who was animatedly talking to a redhead and a blonde, who both looked about ready to jump in front of one of the red double decker buses parked outside the hotel. Snake nodded as he observed the kids. And he was, well... shocked.

They looked about the same age as most of the students on the trip. But they were... rowdy. He watched in horror as a group of boys rolled a joint and talked about how much "pussy" they would be getting on the trip. He saw a girl rubbing white powder on the inside of her mouth while her oddly dressed blonde friend watched in wonder. A couple was furiously making out by a ficus. And the three howling boys were now dog piling the smallest one and shouting. "So uh, these are your students?" Snake asked. Kieran snorted and nodded. "Unfortunately. I only like one of 'em. And I'm bonin' her mum." He winked at Snake. Snake forced out a laugh. "Uh, what?" he asked, feeling his neck grow hot. "Eh, I originally liked the girl. Her name's Naomi. Naomi Campbell. But she wasn't havin' it. I don't blame 'er. I was oversteppin' me bounds, y'know?" Kieran started to explain. "Then I met her mum and damn. I just fuckin' loved her right then and there. Naomi was pretty shocked, but she's cool with it now. Makes my shitty fuckin' job easier though, havin' a student who's not a total dildo."

Snake just stared at Kieran, his eyes practically bugging out of his skull. He didn't know if he was horrified or intrigued by Kieran MacFoeinaiugh.


End file.
